


(Don't) Stop

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Cheerio Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combined one of favorite Klaine scenes with the most iconic scene from When Harry Met Sally (you know the one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Stop

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of badboy!blaine with cheerio!kurt and lots of moaning? This is the closest I've gotten to writing smut and I was blushing while writing this.

"It's just like When Harry Met Sally. Except I get to play Meg Ryan."

"No way Hummel," Blaine says, paying the barista. "There's no way you could you play Meg Ryan." 

Kurt tugs on his cheerio jacket, "are you questioning my skills to play a hardworking, strong, yet uptight woman?"

"Oh absolutely not," Blaine teases, stirring way too much sugar in his coffee. "But do you really think you could fake an orgasm in a crowded restaurant?"

A blush spreads Kurt's cheeks as he stutters out, "If...if it was to prove a point like Sally did, then yes."

"So do it." Blaine says as they sit down at their usual table.

"What?" Kurt asks.

Blaine stretches and places his hands behind his head. "Go ahead babe I'm waiting."

"There's, um, there's no point to be made." Kurt says trying to get out of it.

Blaine puts his elbows on the table and leans into Kurt's personal space, "You're admitting I'm a better actor than you."

"Am not!" Kurt shouts and ducks his head when a few people turn to look at him.

"Think of it as...an acting exercise." Blaine tells him.

"If you're so adamant about it, you do it," Kurt challenges; taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine shrugs off his leather jacket, revealing a loose fitted V-neck t-shirt, and swings it around him and places it around the back of his chair. "God," he says breathlessly looking at Kurt and tilts head back, letting out a soft moan.

Oh my god, Kurt thinks. Is this really happening right now? He rolls his eyes, not intending to egg him on but then-

"Oh yes," Blaine groans and run a hand through his hair. "Oh my god yes!" He moans, voice breaking, and by now the customers at the Lima Bean are turning around and staring at the two of them.

Kurt is just about to find a way to get the hell out of here when Blaine starts to slam his hand on the table. "Yes! Uhn, yes, right there!"

"Blaine seriously you've proved your point," Kurt says under his breath. His cheeks are turning bright red and trying to avoid eye contact with the dozen or so complete strangers that are getting to hear what before was reserved for only his ears. In private.

Blaine rams his hand on the table in rhythm with his moans "don't stop! Right there, oh-"

"O-okay, that's enough," Kurt whispers.

"Harder, yes! Oh god yes, yes! Oh...ohh," Blaine finishes, gripping the edge of table with both his hands, pretending to try and catch his breath.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever," Kurt says. He stands up, grabs Blaine's hand, and leads him out of the cafe.

Blaine bows at the scattered applause he's given before letting his boyfriend drag him out.


End file.
